trinity_blood_dream_cast_n_crewfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hollows
The Hollows series, aka the Rachel Morgan series, is written by Kim Harrison. Books #''Dead Witch Walking'' (July 1, 2004; 416 pg.) #''The Good, the Bad, and the Undead'' (2005) #''Every Which Way But Dead'' (2005) #''A Fistful of Charms'' (2006) #''For a Few Demons More'' (2007) #''The Outlaw Demon Wails'' (2008) #''White Witch, Black Curse'' (2009) #''Black Magic Sanction'' (2010) #''Pale Demon'' (Feb. 2011) #''A Perfect Blood'' (Feb. 2012) #''Ever After'' (Jan. 22, 2013) #''The Undead Pool'' (Feb. 25, 2014) #''The Witch With No Name'' (Sept. 9, 2014) Companion novellas and books *9.5 The Hollows Insider (Nov. 2011; series guide) *10.1. Into the Woods: Tales from the Hollows and Beyond (Oct. 12, 2012; novella collection) **2.5. "Undead in the Garden of Good and Evil" (2006) **4.5. "Dirty Magic" (2008) **5.5. "Two Ghosts for Sister Rachel" (2007) **6.5. "The Bespelled" (2008) **7.5. "Ley Line Drifter" (2009) *10.5. "Trouble on Reserve" (2012; eShort) Publishing Information * Publisher: HarperTorch, Harper Voyager Blurbs ''Dead Witch Walking'' All the creatures of the night gather in ‘the Hollows’ of Cincinnati, to hide, to prowl, to party…and to feed. Vampires rule the darkness in a predator-eat-predator world rife with dangers beyond imagining—and it’s Rachel Morgan’s job to keep that world civilized. A bounty hunter and witch with serious sex appeal and an attitude, she’ll bring ‘em back alive, dead…or undead.[http://kimharrison.net/BookPages/DWW/DWW.html Dead Witch Walking - Author's official website] ''The Good, the Bad, and the Undead'' It's a tough life for witch Rachel Morgan, sexy, independent bounty hunter, prowling the darkest shadows of downtown Cincinnati for criminal creatures of the night. She can handle the leather-clad vamps and even tangle with a cunning demon or two. But a serial killer who feeds on the experts in the most dangerous kind of black magic is definitely pressing the limits. Confronting an ancient, implacable evil is more than just child's play—and this time, Rachel will be lucky to escape with her very soul.[http://kimharrison.net/BookPages/GBU/GBU.html The Good, the Bad, and the Undead - Author's official website] ''Every Which Way But Dead'' There's no witch in Cincinnati tougher, sexier, or more screwed up than bounty hunter Rachel Morgan, who's already put her love life and soul in dire jeopardy through her efforts to bring criminal night creatures to justice. Between "runs," she has her hands full fending off the attentions of her blood-drinking partner, keeping a deadly secret from her backup, and resisting a new vamp suitor. Rachel must also take a stand in the war that's raging in the city's underworld, since she helped put away its former vampire kingpin—and made a deal with a powerful demon to do so that could cost her an eternity of pain, torment, and degradation. And now her dark "master" is coming to collect his due.[http://kimharrison.net/BookPages/EWWBD/EWWBD.html Every Which Way But Dead - Author's official website] ''A Fistful of Charms'' The evil night things that prowl Cincinnati despise witch and bounty hunter Rachel Morgan. Her new reputation for the dark arts is turning human and undead heads alike with the intent to possess, bed, and kill her—not necessarily in that order. Now a mortal lover who abandoned Rachel has returned, haunted by his secret past. And there are those who covet what Nick possesses—'savage beasts' willing to destroy the Hollows and everyone in it if necessary. Forced to keep a low profile or eternally suffer the wrath of a vengeful demon, Rachel must nevertheless act quickly. For the pack is gathering for the first time in millennia to ravage and to rule. And suddenly more than Rachel's soul is at stake.[http://kimharrison.net/BookPages/FOC/FOC.html A Fistful of Charms - Author's official website] ''For a Few Demons More'' Despite dating one vampire and living with another, Rachel Morgan has managed to stay just ahead of trouble . . . until now. A fiendish serial killer stalks the Hollows, and the resulting terror ignites a vicious Inderland gang war. And while the ancient artifact Rachel is hiding may be the key to stopping the murderer, revealing it could also create a battle to the death among the numerous supernatural races that live in and around Cincinnati. For every action has its price, and when the vampire master, Piscary, is set free and the demonic Algaliarept dares to walk openly under the sun, even Rachel Morgan can't hide forever.[http://kimharrison.net/BookPages/FAFDM/FAFDM.html For a Few Demons More - Author's official website] ''The Outlaw Demon Wails'' To save the lives of her friends, Rachel did the unthinkable: she willingly trafficked in forbidden demon magic. And now her sins are coming home to haunt her. As Rachel searches for the truth behind a terrifying murder, an even greater menace threatens, for the demon Algaliarept will stop at nothing to claim her, and the discovery of a shocking family secret throws Rachel's entire life into question. If she is ever to live free, Rachel must first walk willingly into the demonic ever-after in search of long-lost ancient knowledge. But when you dance with demons, you lay your soul on the line . . . and there are some lines that should never be crossed.[http://kimharrison.net/BookPages/ODW/ODW.html The Outlaw Demon Wails - Author's official website] ''White Witch, Black Curse'' Some wounds take time to heal . . . and some scars never fade. Rachel Morgan, kick-ass witch and bounty hunter, has taken her fair share of hits, and has broken lines she swore she would never cross. But when her lover was murdered, it left a deeper wound than Rachel ever imagined, and now she won't rest until his death is solved . . . and avenged. Whatever the cost. Yet the road to hell is paved with good intentions, and when a new predator moves to the apex of the Inderlander food chain, Rachel's past comes back to haunt her. Literally.[http://kimharrison.net/BookPages/WWBC/WWBC.html White Witch, Black Curse - Author's official website] ''Black Magic Sanction'' Rachel Morgan has fought and hunted vampires, werewolves, banshees, demons, and other supernatural dangers as both witch and bounty hunter—and lived to tell the tale. But she's never faced off against her own kind . . . until now. Denounced and shunned for dealing with demons and black magic, her best hope is life imprisonment—at worst, a forced lobotomy and genetic slavery. Only her enemies are strong enough to help her win her freedom, but trust comes hard when it hinges on the unscrupulous tycoon Trent Kalamack, the demon Algaliarept, and an ex-boyfriend turned thief. It takes a witch to catch a witch, but survival bears a heavy price.[http://kimharrison.net/BookPages/BMS/BMS.html Black Magic Sanction - Author's official website] ''Pale Demon'' Condemned and shunned for black magic, Rachel Morgan has three days to get to the annual witches’ conference and clear her name, or be trapped in the demonic ever-after . . . forever after. But after centuries of torment, a fearsome demon walks in the sunlight—freed to slay the innocent and devour their souls. But his ultimate goal is Rachel Morgan, and in the fight for survival, even embracing her own demonic nature may not be enough to save her.[http://kimharrison.net/BookPages/PD/PD.html Pale Demon - Author's official website] ''A Perfect Blood'' Ritually murdered corpses are appearing across Cincinnati, terrifying amalgams of human and other. Pulled in by the FIB to help investigate, former witch-turned-'day-walking demon' Rachel Morgan soon realizes a horrifying truth: others want to create their own demons, and to do so they need her blood. She’s faced vampires, witches, werewolves, demons, and more—but this time Rachel’s toughest challenge might be humanity itself.[http://kimharrison.net/BookPages/APB/APB.html A Perfect Blood - Author's official website] ''Ever After'' The ever-after, the demonic realm that parallels the human world, is shrinking. If it disappears completely, so does all magic. It's up to witch-turned-daywalking-demon Rachel Morgan to keep life from changing for the worse. There's also the small fact that she caused the ley line to rip in the first place. Her life forfeit unless she can fix it. It's also made her more than a few enemies, including the most powerful demon in the ever after—a terrifying entity who eats souls and now has an insatiable appetite for her. He's already kidnapped her friend and goddaughter to lure her out. But Rachel has more than a few impressive skills of her own, and she isn't going to hand over her soul and her life without one hell of a fight. With her unlikely ally, elven tycoon Trent Kalamack, beside her she's going to return to the ever after, kick some demon butt, rescue her loved ones . . . and prevent an apocalypse before it's too late. Or, at least that's the plan.[http://kimharrison.net/BookPages/EA/EA.html Ever After - Author's official website] ''The Undead Pool'' Witch and day-walking demon Rachel Morgan has managed to save the demonic ever after from shrinking, but at a high cost. Now strange magic is attacking Cincinnati and the Hollows, causing spells to backfire or go horribly wrong, and the truce between the races, between Inderlander and human, is shattering. Rachel must stop the occurrences before the undead vampire masters who keep the rest of the undead under control are lost and it becomes all-out supernatural war. However, the only way to do so is through the ancient elven wild magic, which carries its own perils.[http://kimharrison.net/BookPages/TUP/TUP.html The Undead Pool - Author's official website] ''The Witch With No Name'' Rachel Morgan's come a long way from the clutzy runner of Dead Witch Walking. She's faced vampires and werewolves, banshees, witches, and soul-eating demons. She's crossed worlds, channeled gods, and accepted her place as a day-walking demon. She's lost friends and lovers and family, and an old enemy has become something much more. But power demands responsibility, and world-changers must always pay a price. That time is now. To save Ivy's soul and the rest of the living vampires, to keep the demonic ever after and our own world from destruction, Rachel Morgan will risk everything.[http://kimharrison.net/BookPages/WWNN/WWNN.html The Witch With No Name - Author's official website] Awards ;P.E.A.R.L.s = Paranormal Excellence Award for Romantic Literature 1. Dead Witch Walking *2004 Romantic Times Best Fantasy *2004 P.E.A.R.L.s (Best Science Fiction) 2. The Good, the Bad, and the Undead *2005 P.E.A.R.L.s (Best Science Fiction) 3. Every Which Way But Dead *Nominee of 2005 P.E.A.R.L.s (Best Science Fiction) 4. A Fistful of Charms *2006 Romantic Times Best Modern-Day Fantasy *Nominee of 2006 P.E.A.R.L.s (SF/Fantasy) 5. For a Few Demons More *2007 Romantic Times Best Urban Fantasy Protagonist *Nominee of 2007 P.E.A.R.L.s (Paranormal Romance) 7. White Witch, Black Curse *Nominee of the **2009 P.E.A.R.L.s (Urban Fantasy) **2009 Goodreads Choice Awards "Fantasy" category 8. Black Magic Sanction *Top Ten Best Paranormal Fantasies of 2010 at B&N (#5) *Nominee of the 2010 Goodreads Choice Awards "Best Paranormal Fantasy" category 9. Pale Demon *B&N (Paranormal Fantasies Releases, #1, 2011) *Finalist of the 2011 Goodreads Choice Awards "Best Paranormal Fantasy" category 10. A Perfect Blood *Finalist of the 2012 Goodreads Choice Awards "Best Paranormal Fantasy" category 11. Ever After *Finalist of the 2013 Goodreads Choice Awards "Best Paranormal Fantasy" category 13. The Witch With No Name *Finalist of the 2014 Goodreads Choice Awards "Best Fantasy" category Trivia *Harrison answered the FAQ about the reason behind her Clint Eastwood titles from her web site: "Why the Clint titles? There is a reason. I've always liked the characters that Clint Eastwood has played, especially the westerns where the guy comes in off the plain, able to solve the town's problems with a bully, but not all that eager to, but after some persuasion, he does. Not only does he take care of business, but he does it in a just, not necessarily legal way. I sort of see Rachel like that, if Clint had a pixy instead of a gun, and a convertible instead of a horse."Kim Harrison's FAQ's References